


Dream

by Maya_BeingCreative



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Exams, Fast Pace, Hugging, I suck at tags, Knight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_BeingCreative/pseuds/Maya_BeingCreative
Summary: Hinata met a Knight version of Tsukishima
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden idea.
> 
> Hope you guys like it

* * *

Another whole day of practice. Another day for hectic drills, lots of tosses to spike, having fun in the gym. The noises that should be happening in the gym was supposed to be around this hour.

But... There's the slumpy Hinata. The ball that he wished he was holding turned to be a piece of paper. One of his biggest enemy... EXAM!

He hates exam, we'll everyone hates it. But for him to be able to join the training camp. He must conquer the upcoming exams, so instead of the ball. A piece of paper is what he's holding right now.

A set of practice tests Yachi gave him was a way to help him for the upcoming tests, as he was on his 10th question. He decided he wants to have a breather so he went to the gym although the door is locked he just wants to go as he misses it even though they entered it this morning for a meeting.

While thinking about the 10th question he slowly doze off.

***

A felt a sharp shoe poking his legs making him woke up in his slumber. There was a tall man in front of him but he can't see his face as he covers the sunlight making him rub his eyes for a clear vision. As his eyes got clearer he saw a tall man wearing shining armor with a cape. Ohh wait... "Tsukishima?" He said making the man before him surprised. He stood up and look at the man in front of him.

The man in the armor raises his eyebrows and looks at him from head to toe. While the smaller one laughs. "The heck Tsukishima? Can you wake me up in a much nicer way than poking my legs? And what the heck with your clothes?? Did you change your preferences from Dinosaurs to Knights? HAHAHAHAHA" Hinata said while covering his mouth with his fingers teasing the man in front of him.

"Who are you? You're not from here right?" The blonde says in a low voice, but you can feel that he's mad and annoyed. The short man was surprised and lightly punch his arms which made the blonde look even more annoyed.

"The heck Tsukishima? You're into the knight thing huh...--" Hinata stopped midway as he noticed he's not in the gym. He's in a garden and sat by the fountain. 'Wait what?!!' Hinata looks around and panics. I'm in the gym a while ago...

"Hey, I'm talking to you. How dare you to look away when I'm asking. Are you a spy? Thief? but judging from your clothes... Are you perhaps from the enemy's citizen?" As the blonde talk, he looks at him with confused eyes. This is Tsukishima... Clothes? He looks down to see he was still wearing his school uniform. 'What's happening??' How do I wake up in this again..? He started to think and ignored the blonde's question which made the blonde even more irritated.

"Hey!" Am I trap in this world? Is this what happened in the show Natsu watched last week?

"Oi!" How can I wake up?? I wish someone to stop by the gym to wake me up...

"Oi!" Hinata flinch at the blonde's irritated voice.

"Who are you?" the blonde asks once again, trying to calm himself before he smacks the short guy and keeps telling himself 'Patience is a virtue'

"I- I'm Hinata Shoyo Sir!" Hinata shouts and salutes to the man. The blonde raises his eyebrows once again. Hinata..? Shoyo? There's no name like that in the castle...

"What are you doing in the garden? Why are you sleeping by the fountain? Have you no shame?" he interrogates.

" I... I'm... Uhm... looking for.. uh... Uhm... contacts...?" Fuck!! You're an idiot!! There's no contacts in this era!! Hinata scowls at what he said to the blonde. 

"Contacts? What's that?" The taller man tilted his head and look at the kid in front of him. As he looks at the kid before him he notices that he looks somewhat feminine yet he have a man's aura. 'He might look feminine but he is a man.' The taller man said to himself and pushes his thoughts away to listen for the smaller man's excuses.

"I- I- Uhm... L-looking f-for uh... C-contacts... g-good s-sir..." cold sweat forms at his back making him even more nervous. He could feel droplets form in his forehead. He tried to look at the man in front of him but the man still wears a irritated glare.

"You're not from here, right? Go away right now. If not you'll face a grave punishment." The smaller man flinched and panics.

"P-please... g-g-good s-sir... I'm not from this world.. I might die.." The smaller man begs and went to him right away with big tears in his eyes. The sudden charge of the man made the blonde caught off guard.

Suddenly the blonde heard noises coming to their direction. Without thinking he drag the lil man and went to his bed chambers. 'What are you thinking?!' the blonde scolds himself with the rash decision he did but as he look at the smaller man, there was a shine and grateful in them that made the taller man blush.

***

Three hours have passed when the lil man finishes his story about how he went to the land, stories about the game volleyball, Karasuno, toss, spikes, and Tournament. For which the knight thought thay they are sparring and fighting to be a great country.HE once thought that they might be even a greater country as he is the knight that plans for their attacks and strategies to be a greater faction. 

'I need to keep this kid for a week before I will be accompanying the highness in up-coming alliance. For that week, I need to find a way for this kid to get out the mansion without being spotted.' The blonde looks at the kid stuffing his mouth with bread and meat. 'For a smaller man like him to have a giant appetite is surprising. Maybe the game is really that worth it to try to make the faction even more better.' The blonde adds to his notes before standing up to continue his unfinished works.

"H-hey.. Where are you going...? You'll leave me..?" The orange said. The blonde looked at him, 'this is the first time I see a rabbit with puff cheeks and has orange locks'

"Take your time eating, I shall be in my office to continue my unfinished business. No one will enter this chamber so you don't have to worry about anything." He said and walks away.

"T-thank you..." the blonde left the room with a small smile in his face.

After so many hours he finished his work and heade to the bed to sleep right away. He's too lazy tothink about something that he should be thinking. 'I should worry about the things that should worry for tomorrow'

***

He woke up with a soft pillow under him that seems to be hugging him back... wait... Pillow..? Hugging..?

He opened his eyes right away to see the kid under him, Hugging his body as he pleases. The smaller man open his eyes and rub them...

"Cute..." surprised he rises immediately and cough. Surprised by the taller man's reaction made the orangette woke up right away. 

"S-sorry... u-uhh.." The blonde notice his panicking making the blonde avert his eyes.

"I-it's fine" he answered and coughs again. The awkward air changed when they heard a sudden knock making Hinata's heart jump out of his rib cage. He immediately look at Tsukishima with worried. The blonde notices it making him calmly answer. 

"What is it?" He said.

"Good morning Sir Kei, His Highness, says that it's fine if you won't attend the morning's meeting." The maid answered, Kei answered 'Okay' to the maid and sighs.

The whole morning of the knight was spent listening to the smaller man, somewhat he likes listening to the man before him. The smaller man that was afraid yesterday has an infinite energy like the suns right now that somewhat eases the knight's worries.

'Wait why should I worry..?' he said to himself but listen to what the smaller man keeps on telling him.

***

They spent the whole day talking, the over flowing fear Hinata had was changed to comfort. 'I didn't know Tsukishima can be like this. How scary.'

The whole week passed by like a blink of eyes. As promised, the knight was able to bring the smaller man in a secret passage outside the mansion. Even though he didn't want the orangette go, he needs to. His parents might be looking for the orangette and worried sick.

"This door will lead you to the forest so be safe and have uh.. nice trip."

"Really..? Tha--" As Hinata step towards the door and swung around to say his thanks he fall. The knigh was surprised and look under him 'Maybe he'll be back to his world.'

"Thank you for your attention and warmth, Hinata Shoyo." He said with a sad smile in his face.

~~*~~

Hinata woke up from falling his face to the groud.

"Ohh I am back!!" He yells. He looks around and at his phone to check the day but it's just 2 hours that passed. 'Ohh just 2 hours. I met a nice version of Tsukishima.'

"Oi Boke, What are you doing there. Shouldn't we wait in the locker room not here?" Kageyama said while holding a milk carton and looking at him weirdly. Suddenly Tsukishima with Yamaguchi suddenly come out.

"Seems like smaller idiot is slacking off by sleeping," Tsukishima answered with a smirk. Which made Hinata glare at him.

"Yachi-san said she'll be coming late. Let's just start while waiting." Yamaguchi says after.

Kageyama bows to Yamaguchi and walks by Hinata while mumbling something. "The Tsukishima I met in my dream is much nicer than this Stingyshima" He said and walks by side with Kageyama. The two of them start to talk about the practice test given by Yachi. Upon hearing what Hinata said Tsukishima flushed and look away. Yamaguchi who noticed smile. "Shut up Yamaguchi"

"Gomen Tsukki." While walking Yamaguchi thought about what he saw two hours ago. He saw Tsukishima walks by sleeping Hinata and sits beside him after 5 minutes. He then put the head of the spiker in his shoulder with a flush in his face. But when he notices Yamaguchi and the sudden movements of the spiker made Tsukishima stands up and walks towards Yamaguchi.

_Sillyshima._

*

_~ e n d ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda fast, right?


End file.
